The Adventure of the Fairy Tail Family
by IcePrinceRay
Summary: The members of FT are now literally a family and they set on a journey to make the little Gray feel at home after a certain accident. For Gray fans! No romance!
1. Intro with the family

**Hi guys! This is my new story! Well, this idea suddenly erupted in my mind after I rewatched The Prince of Tennis Zani Tenipuri Family episodes. It mainly focuses on Gray so Gray fans are most welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT. *=***

Adventures of the Fairy Tail family

Chapter 1

Introduction with the Family

"Hey Gray, I am gonna beat you!" Natsu, 5 years old, said to his twin fraternal brother, Gray. Natsu was like their father, Gildarts while Gray was more like their mother, Ul.

"Quiet up fire breather! I am gonna kick your ass so hard that you will never even try to fight anybody!" Gray yelled over to Natsu as both of them lunged at each other when suddenly a hand slammed them on their backs.

"Quiet up!" Erza, 19 years old, adoptive daughter of Gildarts and Ul, said as she smacked both of her little adoptive brothers.

"Erza nii…we were…we were just playing…right buddy…" Gray stuttered as both him and Natsu cowered in front of their sister.

"Aye…" Natsu said as he and Gray side hugged each other.

"Good cause brothers shouldn't fight" Erza said as their uncle came in. Laxus was the youngest son of Makarov and was 27 years old and married with their aunt, Mirajane.

"Fighting again huh, brats" he said as he passed the standing three when their daughters Cana, 7 years old and Lucy, 6 years old, came in with her mom.

"Hi kids, having fun?" Mira asked as the two twins waved at Cana and Lucy while Erza greeted the three.

"Hey Luce, wanna go on a mission! We can capture several insect monsters!" Natsu proposed as he went to Lucy who nodded happily and two of them went away. Gray went to his room while Cana and Erza went with Mira and Laxus to the garden.

"Hey Luce catch him!" Natsu yelled over to Lucy who jumped up and caught the flying beetle before putting it in the little box they had made the part time jail for these_ monsters. _They had already captured many monsters and were now heading to their grand dad to show him their accomplishment.

"Gramps! See Luce and caught these monsters!" Natsu yelled as he and Lucy took the box to Makarov, where Gildarts was also present with their uncle Gajeel and aunt levy with their daughter Juvia, 6 years old.

"Oh, good work you two but I think you should leave those poor creatures now" Gildarts said as Lucy and Natsu looked at each other, before going to the porch and freeing all the insects they had caught.

"Goodbye, insecties~" both of them said as they turned to go out only to be stopped by Makarov's voice.

"Natsu, Lucy, did you both again left Gray alone?" he asked as the two kids looked at each other before nodding apologetically.

"But he doesn't come with us" Natsu said in defense as Gildarts shooked his head.

" Natsu, you should understand him. He is your brother, he is not able to cope up with the loss which we had experienced so you have to be with him. I know it is also hard on you to be not be able to be with your mother but he has taken it a little more on himself so please be with him will you" Gildarts said as Natsu nodded with Lucy as Juvia also jumped from her seat.

"Juvia will also go and play with you and Gray" Juvia said while smiling as Natsu and Lucy nodded and the three of them went to Gray's room.

"Gray! Are you in there! Open the door" Natsu said as he knocked, more like pounded on the door.

"Gray we are here to play with you" Lucy said as still there was no response.

"Gray come out please, Juvia and others are here" Juvia said as Natsu continued on with his knocking but no response till now. Laxus and Mira heard the voices and went there.

"what happened?" Laxus asked as hearing the pounding, Gildarts also came up.

"Dad, uncle. Gray isn't opening the door" Lucy said as Gildarts became worried and went towards the door.

"Gray! Gray! Open the door! Do you hear me! Open the door" Gildarts said but not even a single response. Fearing the worst, he and Laxus broke the door and entered the room with others behind them. There on the bed was Gray with his book, asleep.

"Haaa, I was scared for a moment there" Laxus sighed as Gildarts went and placed Gray accordingly on the bed while putting the book on the study table by the side.

"Is he alright?" Juvia asked as Gildarts nodded as all of them flooded out of the room.

"Just asleep" Gildarts answered as he spared another glance at the younger of the two twins. After his wife, Ul's death, Gray was the one who was the most shocked as he had been closest to her. He was always quiet and only opened up to his mother. And after that accident in which Ul had died with Ultear, their eldest daughter, Gray never even tried to remain connected to the others in family. He always sat alone not even bothering to talk to anyone. Only Natsu was able to make him talk openly by the means of fighting him otherwise he preferred to be confined in the ice shell he had made around him, separating him from others.

"Dad, why does he not talk to anyone?" Lucy asked Laxus as he faced her then looked at Gildarts who was looking at his son on the bed.

"He just doesn't like it Lucy" Gildarts answered as he went towards others as they headed out of the room.

"Gildarts, I think we should make him open up to us by doing things that will make him feel that there are others for him too." Mirajane said as Gildarts just stood there when Natsu spoke up.

"Dad we can do many things with gray so he can open up to us!" Natsu said as Lucy and Juvia nodded.

"That is a brilliant idea, indeed. So lets start with it from now only" Makarov came from behind as others looked at him then nodded.

"So mission make Gray open up to us will now commence!" Makarov said as others fist pumped.

"AYE SIR!" others yelled happily.

TBC

**Sooooo… What do you think about it?! Is it good enough to be continued!? Please review!**

**Ideas for what will they do for Gray are most welcome and also for my other fic 'Good Days' ideas are welcome!**


	2. Try slepping with Gray

**Hey guys! Sorry to make you wait for so long but here is the next chappie~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT.**

Adventures of the Fairy Tail Family

Chapter 2

Mission 1: Try Sleeping with Gray

It was already night and everyone except for Gray were sitting in the main room.

"He is really sad isn't he…" Levy sighed as they tried to form a plan so everyone can get to see the real Gray and not this outer cold shield which he wore.

"He has taken the whole blame upon him, poor kid must be suffering" Gajeel said as Gildarts just sat with everyone, sad at how his little angel had became like this.

"But how can we make him to open up to us?" Erza asked as everyone pondered over it. Suddenly an idea struck to Lucy.

"We can do a big sleep together!" she proposed, all jumpy to sleep with everyone.

"Hmmm, this is a good idea" Makarov said as Lucy and Cana high fived each other.

"So should we make the arrangements as it is already night and we can do it now!" Mira said as she clapped her hands.

"So get up brats, get to work!" Makarov announced as everyone stood up and planned what they had to do. After 1 hour of continuos working, everything was ready.

"Alright, now time to bring Gray" Makarov said as Gildarts and Natsu went towards the little guy's room and knocked on the door.

"Gray, are you in there?" Natsu asked as Gildarts knocked on the door once more when the door opened, revealing Gray.

"Yes father?" Gray asked as Gildarts bent down and picked him up, surprising him slightly.

"Me too!" Natsu said as Gildarts picked his elder son also.

"So let's go" Gildarts said as he went into the hall in which they had laid all the futons as it will be tough to drag the beds there. He released the two kids from his grasp as Natsu ran towards Lucy and others who came there towards Gray.

"Hi Gray! Where were you till now? Let's play!" Cana said as Juvia and Natsu grabbed his one hand each and took him with them while Lucy ran with them.

"Let's pillow fight!" Natsu declared as he picked up one pillow and threw it on Cana who also returned the throw but it hit Lucy who has throw one at Gray. As for gray, he was already throwing numerous pillows on Natsu who was easily dodging them. As they were playing the elders also decided to join in. Makarov sat at the sidelines while all the others started with throwing pillows at random people. It went on till the little ones were all sprawled over the futons as the elder ones organized the place so they will be able to sleep. But Lucy and Mira had other ideas.

"Look everyone! We can play make up make up!" Mira announced as she took out a make-up kit from her bag with Lucy bringing one more.

"It will be a slumber party!" Lucy announced as Cana helped her with the kit.

"Now everyone will be made beautiful!" Mira announced as she caught Happy who was ayeing his way to Natsu.

"We will start with Happy chan!" Lucy announced as she started with experimenting on the poor cat while Natsu backed away with Gray only to be caught by Mira.

"You both are our main patients" she announced as she picked both of them and applied cream on their faces before doing the rest of things.

"She is going to make both of them die of embarrassment" Gildarts commented as Laxus nodded while looking at his wife and daughters. After 15 minutes Mira and the girls were ready to show their _experiments_.

"Look!" Lucy said as she removed the curtain revealing the three boys (one of them is a he cat) at which everyone started laughing. Happy was stuffed into a pink baby suit with a baby hat on his head as frantic amount of make-up was applied on his face. Natsu was wearing a pink sundress with pink heeled sandals. His hair were tied into two pig tails as he blushed madly or just appeared to, courtesy of the make-up applied by his aunt. Gray was wearing a blue frilly frock with a pair of blue ballerinas with his hair tied in a ponytail as some bangs framed his face.

"HAHAHAHAHA The brats look HAHAHAHAH!" Gajeel laughed uncontrollably as Natsu looked at his uncle before jumping on him and biting his head.

"Dad, can I remove this?" Gray asked as he was itching to remove the stuff from his face and wear his normal clothes. Gildarts tried to control his laughter and helped Gray with removing all of the stuff on his son's face and helped him into his nightwear. The next thing was bed time story.

"Circle around everyone! Uncle Laxus will tell you a story today!" Mira said as everyone surrounded Laxus now in normal clothes.

"Yaaay~ papa will tell us story!" Lucy cheered as she danced around her father who looked at his wife who just smiled her oh so sweet but at the same time devilish smile.

"So which story do you wanna hear?" Laxus asked as Lucy answered.

"Cinderella!" She chirped as everyone nodded while Gajeel laughed at him only to receive a smack on the back of his hand from Levy.

"Once upon a time there was a girl named Cinderella, well her real name wasn't Cinderella but she was so useless and lazy that nobody cared to remember her name and they just settled on calling her Cinderella out of the blue." Laxus said as the kiddies giggled while Mira pouted at him before he continued on with a smirk.

"One day her step mother and sisters went to a ball but she didn't even gave a shit about it" Laxus said as Mira smacked him on the back of his head.

"Don't use bad words in front of children" she scolded as Laxus continued.

"Nobody knew but Cinderella was a thief and she had decided to steal the crystal shoes from the palace. She stole somebody's clothes and went to the palace. She sneaked inside and went to where the shoes were located. She had just succeeded in taking one of the shoes when the soldiers saw her so she ran away. The king's soldiers weren't able to find her for many years and the angry prince had all of them executed. He hired some assassins and they were set hot on her pursuit. During this time all the fortune Cinderella's so called family had was spent in manicures, facials and other things causing them to live under a bridge. She always stole things and handed the leftover of what she wasn't able to eat to her liable family. When she was in the black market the assassins were also there. They were shopping for some drugs when they spotted her selling the crystal shoe. They instantly killed her as the fool wasn't even able to throw a puny punch. The assassins took the crystal shoe and their drugs and headed to the palace happily. The end." Laxus ended as he saw nearly every kid was just asleep or half asleep.

"Come on, time to sleep" Gildarts said as he picked up an already asleep Gray and a half sleepy Natsu. He placed both of them on the futons and lied besides them. His heart twisted with worry and sadness as he heard Gray mummer for his mother in his sleep and rolled away from him and Natsu. Natsu immediately went and dragged Gray back towards him and Gildarts, waking him in process.

"What happened Natsu?" Gray asked sleepily as he looked around the room to see everyone looking at him and his elder twin. Natsu didn't answered and dragged him into between him and Gildarts and lied down so Gray was between the two of them.

"You are not allowed to go away" Natsu said as he covered himself with covering sheets while gripping on his younger twins hand. Gildarts felt a pang of happiness as he felt proud of his son to have cared so much for his little brother.

"O…okay" Gray said all confused at why his brother will say this before he drifted off into sleep once more but now with a little smile adoring his face as he gripped his big bro's hand tighter who in turn squeezed it lightly.

TBC  
**Sooooooooo~ How was it? I think it kinda sucked but still it was the best I could muster up so sorry if it wasn't upto your expectations :3**

**REVIEW~  
FOLLOW~  
FAVORITE~**

**PLEASIE~**

**Ja~**


End file.
